A New Beginningfinal draft
by XSKELANIMALX15X
Summary: my final draft which i hope is better


A New Beginning

"Aww mom, do we have move into a new house?", Venice whined in anger slamming a chair to the floor.

"Yes we do Venice. I don't understand why its such a big problem with you.i'm the boss and this is what we're gonna do and i don't want you getting this angry about it. We'll still be here in Venice Beach", his mom said with an annoyed smile on her face.

" I know mom but that isn't the problem...it's that i'll have to start all over with new friends, and i'll be moving away from the old ones" he picked up the chair he slammed to the floor just a few seconds before.

"Venice you're just a few miles away from them...plus we're gonna be right next to the beach, where maybe you can pick up on surfing", she said with a smile.

" Well i guess it won't be that bad but will you at least promise me that i can visit mt friends every weekend?", he smiled

" Sure, why not honey", mom said with another smile.

The next morning Venice was woken up by his mother early so they could began to move their belongings. It was around seven in the morning when Venice looked over at his clock beside his bed.He was feeling kind of dizzy because he ahd jumped out of bed so quickly. But he managed to pull himself together. He went to his restroom to brush his teeth and hair. he looked at himself in the mirror not being satisfied with his wavy hair. So he straightened it and put some of his hair over his eye. He then put on his skinny jeans and a Blessthefall band-t along with some chekered vans. After that he pit on a bit of eyeliner to bring out his piercing blue eyes. He realized there wasn't any reason to get ready like there was something important to go to, but he liked to dress up no matter what was going on that day.

His mom, Lita, rushed him to hurry and eat his breakfast so he could get a move on and probably have half of the moving done by the end of the day. The day however started off at slow pace.All his mom and dad had him do was move smaller lighter boxes and chairs. He felt kind of useless because he thought they would have him doing much more than that. After he moved all the stuff he was told to move he sat down on the houses porch one last time. He looked at how nice it was with its two stories and large white walls and high roofs. Sitting therefelt as if the morning hours just dragged on and on. After that, his mother, and his father, Vinn, loaded a few trailers and the day finally seemed as if it were going in a normal pace. He was happy that most of everything was already in the new two story house and all it needed was to be put in place. His mother was also happy that they got most of the job done because tomorrow there wouldn't be so much work left to be done and she could start fixing up the house.

The next day was Monday which meant school. So Venice went to bed around eleven or at least he laid down in bed. He couldn't sleep though. His mind just kept going and going. He wondered if he'd make friends quickly or not, he wondered if people would dislike him, and he wondered if it was similiar at all to what he was used to. He wondered why he thought of all of this it wasn't like he was moving to another state or anything. Hours later he was once again woke up by his mother. As he woke up he realized it was Monday and it would be his first day at his new school, Venice High. He got up and put on what he usually wore. Fifteen minutes later he was out the door and walking to school. He didn't think he would enjoy his walk but he actually did! there was the beach with it's big waves crashing upon the sand and the grafitti that he suprisingly liked. He just liked how this area was so laid back compared to were he used to live with all the uptight rich people and here the people seemed decent, not even noticing how he was different.

Finally he got to school. It was weird at first because as soon as he walked in everyone began to stare at him. He thought maybe it was obvious that he was a new kid because of how different he was compared to everyone else. Everyone else was more grungy and he was just a bit more pretty. Some goth kid actaully noticed his difference and walked up to him and said "Whoa dude you have rad hair, i like how its sticks up in the back and is long in the front. Your oufit isn't bad either".

" Oh thanks dude that means alot", Venice smile and patted his back.

He didn't know what to do so he asked a girl where the office was. She was a beautiful girl he thought. She had beautiful long brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He told himself to not even think of her because he was probably way out of her league and she would never give him the time of day. instead of ignoring him she politely showed him to the office. Be fore she left she said "I'm Vikki and if you need anymore help around here just find me and i'll be glad to show you the way to anywhere."

She gave him a big smile and walked away. On the inside he was smiling and happy. But he had to get on with his day and stop thinking about girls. This was school anyways all he needed to be think about his grades and how well he was doing. the fist half of the day went by pretty quickly. He began to think of Vikki, the girl he met during the morning, and thought maybe he should find her so he would have someone to sit with during lunch and maybe just maybe get to know each other! When he arrived at lunch Vikki walked up to him smiling.

"Hey i was wondering where you were all day! I wanted you to meet my brother and his friends!"

He looked at her as if he had no idea what she was talking about but all she did was grab his hand and pull him along with her to the other side of the cafeteria where a few guys sat. "Hey Tony! This is the new guy! His name is Venice Richter!"

"Ha ha Venice, wow your name is Venice, Don't you find it funny? I know i do, it's pretty weird, i mean come on who would name their kid after Venice Beach", a guy with dark brown curly hair said. Venice was guessing this was Tony, Vikki's brother.

"Umm, actually my parents did, and i don't really find it funny but i guess i don't because i have been suck with it all my life", Venice said with a smirk.

"I'm so sorry. Tony is kind of rude, but he is just being the honest Tony he is", Vikki said.

Two blonde kids put out their hand s for Venice to shake as they both said "What's up dude". Venice shook both of their hands at the same time and said "Hello , I'm Venice, What are your names?"

The young man with the short blonde hair said his name was Jayson. The guy with the long blonde hair said his name was Dan but everyone called him Peralta. They were much nicer than thought to be. They excitedly asked Venice where he was from and what does he like to do on his spare time. Venice was glad to let them know that he was from Venice Beach but where the rich people were. He told them he liked to play guitar, draw, and skateboard on his spare time. He also let them know he was into fashion, even though maybe to them it was lame. When he was finished answering all of their questions, they asked him to go surfing with them after school. "Dude you should totally come and watch us rip the waves and maybe rip some rad ones yourself", said Jayson with excitement.

So that day after school he did go with them to the beach. While he watched he thought they were amazing and he wished he ciuld be good at something like that.All he could do was skateboard. The way they just glided over the waves as if they were floating over them. They were so great that he thought they owned those waves. Peralta ran up to him telling him he should try it because it was sort of similiar to skating but just on the water.

Venice smiled and grabbed Peralta's surf board and went for it. At first he kept crashing into the water, getting nowhere. The guys saw this and showed him some tricks he could do to make it easier for him. He tried after that but was angry that he couldn't do better. After the long surf the guys invited him to the famous skate shop called Zepher. When the guys told him were they would be going he was shocked to know that the place was still around. He than began to wonder if the guys were related to the original Z-boys, Tony Alva, Jay Adams, and Stacy Peralta.The Z-boys were they boys thats made skateboardinf famous and big all around the world.They were the guys that his father told him about which got him into skating.He asked if he would meet the real Z-boys and they said he would. He asked them if the were related to the original Z-boys. When he asked they all laughed and said of course they were. On the way to the Zepher shop he asked why the frist generation of Z-boys returned to Venice Beach, because he thought they had all split apart.

"Well yeah our dads did go their seperate ways but it came back when they heard that Sid, another Z-boy, was sick, really sick. It was something that had to do with his brain. But as i was saying they came back to see him one last time before he passed away. After Sid passed on, they went their seperate ways again but my dad, Stacy Peralta, thought it would be a great idea to re-open the Zepher shop. So he looked and found Tony and Jayson's dads number and addresses and contacted them letting them know what the big idea was. They all agreed to come and move down here but after we were born. You see all of our mothers were pregnant at the same time, but we were a few weeks apart. When all of our family's moved here, to Venice Beach, that re-opened the shop in memory of Sid", Dan explained looking down and smiling.

Next thing Venice knew was that he was meeting the original Z-boys! " So why did you come back to dogtown...Where you happy to see one another once again after many years...Are you happy where you are now", Venice asked them. Later they told him if he wanted they would teach him how to surf. He gladly took up on that offer.

When Venice got home he told his mom about what a great day he had. She was suprised that he got to meet the Z-boys and their teens. " Well honey I'm glad you made new friends and are getting to learn how to surf".

"I'm so amped fro tomorrow because we will be going surfing and i'm going to get lessons from the Tony Alva!. I've dreamt of this day all my life, mom, and i can't belive it's actaully happening so quickly", Venice hollared on the way to his room.


End file.
